


Loathing King Kooh

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ailicec finds herself in a world without the man she loves. That's when she remembers King Kooh and a certain snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loathing King Kooh

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Ailicec touched her warm forehead and frowned. *I was sick for a few days* she thought. Ailicec stretched her arms on her bed. *King Kooh is sick. I loathe him. I loathe him for always allowing his pet cobra to slither everywhere in the pyramid.*

Repsaj walked into his chamber and frowned. ‘’King Kooh will perish any minute.’’ He saw tears in Ailicec’s eyes. Repsaj looked concerned.

‘’You won’t have to protect King Kooh from enemies now. I always dreaded the thought of one enemy ending your life.’’ Ailicec frowned again. ‘’You won’t be able to protect me at all.’’

A tear formed in Repsaj’s eye and ran down his face. ‘’I always cherished you.’’ He kissed Ailicec. Repsaj watched as the latter smiled and closed her eyes for eternity.

Ailicec found herself in a world of darkness. *I may never be with my spouse in spirit. I’ll always endure solitude* she thought. Six tears ran down Ailicec’s face. She smiled. *At least I’m not with King Kooh now.*

Ailicec looked back. Her eyes widened the minute a frowning King Kooh approached her. She shook her head in disbelief. *King Kooh already perished?* she thought.

‘’I’ll protect you, Ailicec,’’ King Kooh said. He embraced Ailicec and never released her. ‘’My pet died with me,’’ he said. King Kooh viewed a cobra slithering on the terrified Ailicec’s shoulder.

 

The End


End file.
